Gaz Membrane
Gaz is Dib's younger sister. She is also the daughter of Professor Membrane, but, had the series continued, it would have been revealed that she and Dib are actually creations of the professor, and not his actual birth children. This may seem obvious, as Professor Membrane did not seem to have a wife. Appearance Though her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, she is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual Goth. This was supported by Jhonen Vasquez himself. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open her eyes are an brown color. In the Original Pilot, her eyes are blue with the exception of being brown in one scene. In season two of the show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like her brother's head, when facing forward towards the camera, rather than having a round shape. Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. As the series goes on, she gets taller, and even has some facial changes. Personality Her foul temper and love for pizza and video games makes her an unpleasant person to be near. When she isn't eating pizza or playing video games, Gaz is usually beating Dib up just for talking. Although she is typically portrayed as perpetually unhappy, her few interests have been known to coax a more positive side out of her. She usually serves as a side character, although often absent in episodes, but has participated as a main character in three episodes. Gaz, like most modern children, loves to play video games on her Game Slave, and is obsessed with pizza, soda, and various other junk foods. If anyone who comes between herself and one of these things, she has a tendency to vow revenge, and make things very unpleasant for them. A prime example can be seen in the episode Game Slave 2, in which an obnoxious video game addict called Iggins took the last Game Slave 2 in stock at the mall; Gaz stalked and terrorized the boy until he gave up the game to her. She seems to especially enjoy threatening her brother, though it would seem that even that's a hassle for her. Role in Invader ZIM Gaz is the only one, with the exception of Dib, to realize that Zim is really an alien. In the episode Gaz, Taster of Pork, she acknowledges Zim's an alien. But, unlike Dib, she doesn't think that Zim is a big or serious threat. In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, she replied to Dib's comment that Zim was trying to enslave all mankind with the phrase, "But he's so bad at it". On occasion, she has bailed out her brother, but only when it conveniences her, like in Bloaty's Pizza Hog and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. Two of her only major appearances were in the episodes Game Slave 2, in which Gaz attempts to buy the new Game Slave game, and Bloaty's Pizza Hog, in which she'll do anything to go to Bloaty's. Both episodes relate to her love of pizza and video games, which is perhaps are the only things Gaz enjoys. She also has a main role in Gaz, Taster of Pork, when Dib curses her to a fate of tasting nothing but pork. Abilities Throughout the show, it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is possible that these powers, being completely unnatural, are actually a result of her being a creation of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her brother is. She, despite her demonic power, has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turns to a bright sunny day, and her hair returns to its natural shape. She also comments on how "The rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom,she comments "All is right with the world again". These are obvious references to horror movies such as "The Ring" and "The Grudge", which also contain considerably creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodies the aforementioned movies. Facts of Doom *In the episode Dark Harvest, Gaz claims to have a Squeedly-Spooch. However, this may just be a retort to Dib's comment about Zim's Squeedly-Spooch. *The following episodes in which Gaz smiled were Parent Teacher Night (while snickering at Zim and Dib's misfortunes), The Wettening (before dropping her water balloon on Dib after Zim's watery victory against him), and Gaz, Taster of Pork (while she attempted to torture Dib with her "security" stuffed animals and mentioned that she re-programmed them to feed off of human flesh). She also smiled several times in the Original Pilot, but, given the many differences and inconsistencies seen in the "episode", its canonicity is called into question. *Her personality and actions caused controversy in other source media such as Christian Parenting Today. *Gaz's full name is Gazlene, a play on the word gasoline *Her eyes are brown/hazel, although they were supposed to be light blue as they were in the Original Pilot. A coloring error led to her current brown eye color. *In an image on NickToons.com, Gaz is seen sitting playing her video game in Zim and Dib's classroom in front of Ms. Bitters, though in the television series (most notably in Gaz, Taster of Pork), it is revealed that Gaz does not attend Skool in the same classroom as Dib and Zim. *During the Intro, Gaz breaks the fourth wall by putting her hand on the screen and pushing it away. *On the Invader Zim website on Nicktoons, Gaz was strangely removed from the character list for an unknown reason. *Gaz is seen in two of Snafu's webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi (as a cameo) and Invader Zim: Manifest Doom, where she is one of the main characters. Voice Actor *Gaz is voiced by Melissa Fahn and by Haruhi Terada in the Japanese version. Appearances *Complete Filmography See also *Dib and Gaz's Relationship *Zim and Gaz's Relationship *Gaz and Professor Membrane's Relationship *Gaz:Screenshots Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dib's Family Category:Skool Students